


Sophie's World

by Ladybugbear2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/pseuds/Ladybugbear2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-chapter fic. I have a couple of fics finished, but they aren't in any sort of order timeline wise. So this is going to end up as a wacky timey-wimey conglomeration of one-shots depicting Darcy and Sophie's lives with the Team and co. in Avengers' Tower. If that's alright with y'all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Young mom on her own, she needs a little help got nowhere to go, she's looking for a job, looking for a way out, because a half-way house will never be a home, at night she whispers to her baby girl, someday we'll find our place here in this world...

The call from Jane couldn’t have come at a better time. She was running out of ways to make their homelessness fun for Sophie. The three year old was getting cabin fever from having to stay inside for such long periods of time in the half-way houses. So when Jane had called and asked for her help with something she had jumped at the chance. Never mind the fact that she hadn’t seen Jane in almost four years. This was for her baby girl. The train rides had used up what little money she had left and so she ended up having to walk the four blocks from the subway station to Avengers’ Tower. Which might have been okay if she had been by herself, but she had a three year old that really preferred walking to being held. When they finally made it to the tower she was unsurprised to find a doorman guarding the front. However Jane had texted her a picture that allowed her inside and onto the elevator. 

Walking into Avengers’ Tower was just as surreal as she expected it to be. Jane had told her to call as soon as she got inside. The call was made and Jane told her to get into the elevator and basically tell the ceiling to take her to the laboratories. Slightly confused by these instructions she nevertheless did as she was told and was greeted by a disembodied voice telling her that Doctor Foster was expecting her and that she had already been given a room in Doctor Foster’s apartments. It had then asked if she wanted it to tell Jane about “the little girl” she had replied to the negative and with that they had arrived on the floor that apparently housed the labs. 

Walking down the hall she saw several doors, thankfully they had nametags on them. The first one belonged to Tony Stark, the second to Bruce Banner and the third to Jane Foster. Apparently there were only three scientists in Avengers’ Tower. She knew who Tony Stark was, and obviously Jane. But she couldn’t place the other name. It sounded familiar. As if she should know who it was. But she couldn’t for the life of her think of who it could be. Shrugging this off she headed to Jane’s door and walked in. Sophie had been uncharacteristically quiet during this process. But as soon as Darcy walked through the doors she gasped and pointed to the large machine that was apparently doing… something. Darcy couldn’t quite figure out its purpose. 

“Darcy! Hi! Um, who is this?” Jane came over and had looked as though she were about to give Darcy a hug but the little girl had apparently thrown her off. 

“This is Sophie, Soph can you say hi to Doctor Foster for mommy?” Sophie gave a wave but it was all but ignored as Jane had frozen at the mention of mommy. 

“Mommy?” 

“Oh yeah, didn’t I tell you? I met this ‘awesome’ guy Isaiah, and when I found out I was pregnant he decided that he didn’t love me any more and that a kid was way too much responsibility for him. And then my wonderful mother kicked us out because we were being too much of a “drain” and she didn’t need a constant reminder of how much of a screw up her daughter was. So we’ve been trying to make it in the lovely half-way houses of Phoenix. So I hope your past four years have been dandy, I’m sure you’ve had a lovely time with your Avenger boyfriend. No need to contact old assistants. But I really need this job. So if you could tell me what you need and if there is somewhere that Soph could play then that would be awesome. If not then I guess I’ll have to try the half-way houses of New York.” Jane had sat through Darcy’s rant with her jaw dropped. But at Darcy’s mention of leaving she had hurried to speak.

“No! Oh my god Darcy, no I would never turn you out onto the street! Why didn’t you call me? Darcy! And of course there’s somewhere Sophie can play. Absolutely! Oh my god I’m so sorry! I wasn’t able to fix the bridge for about a year or so and so Thor wasn’t able to come back, and then I did fix it and Tony hired me as a Stark Industries scientist and I guess I just figured you’d moved on with your life. I am soo sorry Darce. So sorry.” she had then jumped up and hugged Darcy who had stood still for a second before relaxing slightly. She had then patted Jane slightly on the back and then cleared her throat. 

“Uh, Jane, I think you’re crushing her.” Jane immediately backed off and apologized again. Darcy smiled slightly and then looked down at the three year old who was starting to get a little antsy. “Sophie, we’re going to stay in this tower for right now, okay?” Sophie nodded and then squirmed a little bit. 

“Mommy, I need to go potty.” Darcy looked in askance at Jane who pointed to the door to her lab. 

“There’s a bathroom in the hallway. Tony decided it would be a good idea for us all to share one. Don’t ask me why, he’s kind of random with his decisions…” 

“Okay, um, be right back” Darcy opened the door and kept walking down the hallway, where there was indeed a ‘family’ style restroom. Sophie squirmed out of her arms and ran over to the door right as it opened to reveal a man who could only be Bruce Banner. It was in that moment that she realized why his name had sounded so familiar. If she wasn’t mistaken, this was the Hulk. Only, not hulked out, obviously. And he was apparently not going to stop walking. He was apparently so caught up in his thoughts that he walked straight into Sophie, who fell back onto her butt. He looked down in surprise and saw he had knocked a little girl down.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Sophie looked up at him and promptly burst into tears.

“Soph, you’re okay baby girl,” Darcy said as she ran over to the little girl and scooped her up. “I’m sorry! She likes to run off, I’m Darcy, Jane’s assistant. Well, former assistant, turned current assistant. Anyway, this is my daughter Sophie, she’s really okay, I think you just scared her…” She realized she was rambling and trailed off. 

“Oh, hi I’m Bruce Banner. Again, I’m really sorry!” He turned to Sophie and held out his hand, “Hi, Sophie, I’m Bruce. I’m really sorry I ran into you.” She smiled and took his hand.

“Hi Mr. Bruce. It’s ‘kay. I have to go potty now. Can I get down mommy? I can go potty by myself.”

Darcy nodded and let her down and then turned to Bruce and held up her hand, forestalling his words. She counted to three and grinned when she was rewarded with a loud voice saying “Mommy! I need help the potty is too big!” She smiled apologetically at him and held up a finger,

“I’ll be right back.” She opened the door and helped Sophie climb onto the adult sized toilet and when she was done helped her off of it. Then she picked her up and helped her wash her hands, somehow managing to get water all over both of them. They walked back out and found Bruce exactly where they had left him. Darcy grinned and said, “Thanks for waiting, and now I have to ask, where in the world did you learn how to talk to a three-year-old?” He smiled back at her and answered,

“Tony and Pepper have a little boy that’s 3 and Clint and Natasha have twins, a boy and a girl, that are 1. The entire tower is pretty well versed on how to talk to toddlers. Actually, now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure Pepper and Ryder are in Tony’s lab. They usually have lunch there. I’m sure Pepper wouldn’t mind if you left Sophie with her for the day while you helped Jane.” Darcy’s eyebrows had gone up at the mention of children in the tower. But she had actually started in surprise at the thought of Pepper Potts taking care of Sophie or really any child for that matter. 

“Are you sure she wouldn’t mind? Doesn’t she have better things to do? She is the CEO of Stark Industries…”

He shrugged and said, “It wouldn’t hurt to ask. She passed those duties on to her assistant, she watches Eli and Amy while Clint and Natasha are at S.H.I.E.L.D. training new agents.” 

“Alright, let me tell Jane, where I’ll be.” Jane was fine with it, in fact when she learned that Darcy had met Bruce she had gotten a sparkle in her eyes that usually meant trouble for Darcy. Rolling her eyes she left the lab and headed down the hallway to where Bruce was standing. He knocked once and then opened the door for her and Sophie to walk through.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie wants to go to the park. Set December 2017. The first chapter is set in September 2015.

“Daddy!” Bruce looked up with a grin at the sound of Sophie calling his name. He was about to start a project that could possibly take all night. But it didn’t necessarily have to be done right this second, he could probably put it off until tomorrow if Sophie needed his help. Or if she just wanted someone to play with.

“Yeah, Soph?” she came skidding into the lab with her cotton dress covered in what looked like glitter and her blonde hair pulled back into three different pigtails that were also covered in glitter. He knelt down in front of her and dusted some of the glitter off her head and was about to ask again what she needed when she launched into one of her spiels. 

“Daddy, I want to go to the park! But mama says that it’s too cold and that’s she’s busy but you can take me right? And I promise to wear my coat so it won’t be cold! And plus it’s not even that cold outside. I asked JARVIS and he said it was only 38 degrees and that’s not even freezing. So can we go please, Daddy, please?” 

“Okay sweetie, first, why are you covered in glitter?” 

“I knocked over the glitter when I was running here. Amy was playing with it earlier and it was on the counter but I ran into one of the chairs and it knocked into the glitter and it spilled everywhere. But JARVIS said that he would have someone clean it up so I could come find you.” Bruce smiled and shook his head. Sophia Lewis, the eternal klutz. 

“Okay kiddo, next time clean it up yourself. Now about the park, let me see what I can do. I might be able to convince your mom that it’s okay if we bring her back some chocolate from the candy store she loves so much.” 

“Yeah! Mama loves that place!” She was bouncing up and down on her toes, which, he noticed, were bare.

“Okay, here’s the plan, I go talk to Mama and you go change out of that dress and put some socks and shoes on. And we’ll meet in the living room in ten minutes. Sound good?” Sophie nodded and turned to run out of the room, but she stopped, turned back around and ran and hugged him around the middle. 

“I love you, Daddy!” she said with a smile before running out of the lab.

“Put the dress in the laundry when you take it off Sophia Nicole! Don’t leave it on the ground, you’ll get glitter everywhere!” he yelled after her as she ran off.

“OKAY DADDY!” she screamed back. He shook his head and the chanced a look down at his midriff. It was covered in glitter. He sighed and shook his head. It seemed he would be changing as well. Turning back to his project he shook his head. And tried to think back to a time when his side projects didn’t get interrupted by a precocious little girl name Sophie. He smiled and decided he liked it this way a lot better, before he set about putting the stuff away and headed up to Darcy’s office to talk to her about a trip to the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. I wish. If it was then Darcy/Bruce would be canon. 
> 
> Update: The kids names and ages! 
> 
> Sophia Nicole Lewis - 3  
> Ryder Zeppelin Stark - 3  
> Amelia "Mia" Katia Barton - 1  
> Elijah "Eli" Dimitri Barton - 1


End file.
